


Свадьба

by fundantur_in_aere



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fundantur_in_aere/pseuds/fundantur_in_aere





	Свадьба

Идеал, безупречность и совершенство - вот три кита подготовки к ее свадьбе.  
Она отдала этому много сил, потратила бесконечное количество времени. И, кажется, все идет по плану.  
Единственная неожиданность за утро - замена видеооператора.  
Но - это же и единственное, кроме оплаты чеков, к чему она допустила родителей жениха. Будущей свекрови слишком хотелось запечатлеть каждый шаг жизни сына. Кассетами и дисками полнились полки библиотеки, отчеты о каждом мало-мальски торжественном или интересном событии занимали терабайты памяти.  
Улыбнуться ехидно нельзя - её продолжают красить. И все же, Вике хочется усмехнуться: “Ни с чем не может справиться”.  
Впрочем, она лукавит. Спешно найденная на замену девушка, на первый взгляд, прекрасно справляется со своей работой: не мельтешит, не лезет под руку ни фотографу, ни стилистам, просто снимает. И даже с разным ракурсов.  
Конечно, о ее достоинствах можно будет судить лишь по результату… Хотя нет, ее достоинства и сейчас прекрасно видно: рабочая “униформа” - узкие джинсы и водолазка. Удобно… Вика не может вспомнить, когда последний раз надевала что-то подобное. Сейчас ее жизнь подчиняется главному девизу: “соответствовать”. И подобная одежда не подходит к ее статусу. Слишком простая? Хотя, стоит признать, этот наряд оператору идет. Вся однотонная, в темно-сером, она должна бы слиться с фоном, но - цвет подчеркивает ее глаза, оттеняет кожу, интересно сочетается с темно-русыми непокорными кудряшками, плотно прихваченными банданой, но слишком длинными, чтобы их было не видно.  
Вика делает круг во вращающемся кресле, разглядывая как результат двухчасовых усилий стилистов, так и видеооператора. Ловит взгляд и встряхивает головой. Не отвлекаться! Впереди облачение в платье!  
На попытку попросить быть аккуратнее:  
-Волосы!..  
Недовольно морщиться:  
-Чего тогда ваша работа стоит?!  
Еще несколько улыбок во время переодевания - конечно, надо снимать и это! И оператор потупила взгляд. Снимать, конечно, продолжает - она же на работе - но выглядит смущенной.  
Эта девушка интересует Вику все больше. Пора, наверное, уточнить имя?  
“Впрочем, сейчас не до этого, - Вика выкидывает неуместные мысли”.

Фотосессия до регистрации - немного фейк - они все еще помолвлены, но не женаты. С каждой минутой Вика успокаивается все больше. Пропадает и естественный в такой день мандраж, и тревога, что что-то сорвется. Она улыбается.  
Вот только:  
-Викусь! - сложно не морщиться от этого милого обращения. Сложно, но возможно. - Тебе положено соблазнять только меня. А не камеру.  
-Я не понимаю о чем ты. Фотографа соблазнять бесполезно, он точно гей! Не ревнуй.  
“Не хватает еще, чтобы Марк обиделся. Все фото испортит, - думает Вика, но не может перестать строить глазки”.  
В видеообъектив. Что ей фотокамера?  
Оператор бесшумно перемещается вокруг, снимает с разных сторон. Но Вика, даже закрыв глаза, чувствует, где она. 

Наконец, отсняты все желаемые кадры.   
Миллионы фотографий в одинаковых позах, часы видеосъемки. Да кому оно интересно?  
Небольшая передышка - есть время поправить макияж и перевести дух.   
Вика с трудом выпихнула из гримерки родителей?  
-Нет, помощь мне не нужна. Все в порядке.   
Но одну ее не оставляют.  
Прокрадываются-прорываются близняшки - единственные из друзей, кого она пригласила.  
-Ты красивая, - восхищенно вздыхает Рита.  
-Очень красивая, но где татуировки? - поправляет сестру Маша, кивая на открытые руки и плечи.  
-Закрасила, - морщится Вика, - не подходят к платью,  
-Родители счастливы? - девушки не решаются продолжать очевидно не приятную тему.  
-Мама волнуется. У нее же “интуиция”.  
Близняшки понимающе кивают. Викину маму они знают. Страсть держать все под контролем досталось Вике именно от нее.  
-Фотограф симпатичный, сама выбирала? - смеется Маша, поправляя складки на платье.  
-А вот его помощница по настоящему красивая, - поддерживает сестру Рита.  
-А, фотограф.. Думаю, у Марка больше шансов, чем у нас с вами.  
-Ты не ответила про оператора, как она тебе?  
-Эй, я почти замужем! Друзья, называется…  
-Без татуировок, ты не ты.  
Настроение решительно портится. Вот зачем они начинают? Оператор, татуировки - этому в больше нет место в жизни Вики.  
Сказать, что пора идти, присылают именно ту, что занимает Викины мысли уже половину дня. Заставляя сомневаться во всех принятых решениях.  
А вместо того, чтобы сказать, что невеста сейчас выйдет и услать девушку с глаз долой, Маша и Рита затаскивают ее в гримерку.  
“Зачем? - хочется закричать Вике, но она сохраняет на лице привычную невозмутимость и поправляет без того идеальную помаду”. И наблюдает в зеркало за ними.  
Рядом с близняшками, с тщательно наложенными макияжем, в длинных платьях и на высоких каблуках, оператор кажется совсем юной.  
Стоило бы спросить возраст. Хотя, зачем? Это не имеет значения.  
-Ты - Юля? - кажется, Маша называет случайное имя, только чтобы начать разговор.  
-Ника!  
-Как прикольно! Вика и Ника! - Маша улыбатется.  
-А ты оставишь свой телефончик? Вике. Она позвонит тебе, после медового месяца.  
Ника кривится:  
-Мой е-майл есть у заказчика.  
-Мы не об этом.  
Вика все еще делает вид, что этот разговор не имеет к ней никакого отношения.   
Ника не делает вид будто не понимает намек, и не противится самой идее, но:  
-С замужними я не встречаюсь, - ответила, как отрезала. Куда делась былая мягкость? Она порывается выйти.  
Пока Маша преграждает Нике проход, Рита подходит и кладет Вике руку на плечо:  
-Еще раз подумай, тебе это надо?   
-Будет скандал… - Вика роняет голову на сложенные руки.  
-Не будет, - Рита не отстает, - я сейчас вызову скорую помощь из клиники, перед гостями извинимся и банкет пройдет без тебя. Через неделю все забудут, что вы так и не расписались.  
Все замирают в ожидании ответа. Молчат и смотрят на Вику.  
Ника облизывает губы и больше не пытается уйти, хотя проход свободен.  
-Да пошло оно все! Помогите мне снять платье. Ника, поедешь со мной? Девчонки, вам придется остаться.  
Это будет идеальная авантюра.


End file.
